


Unwind

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, No they don't kiss in this one either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Ruby convinces Regina to let her be dragged off to watch a new grunge rock band play at a bar. Little does she Regina know that this new band will catch her eye in more ways than one when she hears the lead guitarist, Emma Swan.Asked by living-without-colors back at tumblr





	Unwind

Picking the pint Ruby was handing her, Regina placed it on the high-table the other brunette had managed to get with a wink and a smile to the previous two other guys who had been seated there. Sighing at the drink and feeling her eyeliner starting to itch on her eyes, the brunette casted a dubious glance towards the small platform a few meters away from them; the scent of sneaked in cigarettes and beer overpowering her senses for a moment as she stared at the brightly-lit wooden surface in where drums had already been placed, a bass guitar lying close to the edge, close enough for her brain nervously pick on it.

“Remind me again why you thought bringing me here was a good idea.” Her voice was almost swallowed by the excited chatter going around them, laughter and some screamed remarks rising from the wall of people she felt slowly inching closer to the stage the longer they stayed there. The lanky brunette, however, nudged her side and sent her an almost wolfish smile, the red streaks on her hair catching the light of the spotlights Regina wasn’t entirely sure would hold the entire time as they dangled from the low ceiling casted in darkness.

“Because you spend far too much time chained to that desk of yours.” Taking a swig of her own pint, Ruby inched closer, the scent of her perfume quickly circling Regina and calming her nerves for a moment. “And Zelena asked me to.”

Whipping her head towards her friend and narrowing her eyes to the smirk plastered across Ruby’s face, Regina growled at the name of her older sister; the thought of the red-head actually having something to do with the fact she was spending her night in some bar she truly would have never set a foot on otherwise not entirely surprising but bothering her.

Pushing the pint with two fingers and grimacing at the thick layer of foam coating the sides of the glass, she considered standing and leaving Ruby behind. An idea she dismissed as quickly as it appeared on her mind: she was the one with the car, she didn’t plan on leaving Ruby alone. No matter the dreadful perspective of needing to socialize.

She, however, felt the need to be petulant about it and as such she pouted for a quick second, enough for Ruby to snort and back away slightly, pushing the pint back on Regina’s hands once again.

“You need to relax.” She said with a smile dancing on her lips, a first layer of sweat beginning to form on her temple. A detail Regina picked up as soon as she herself felt the heat radiating from the slowly growing mass of people beginning to cling to her clothes, the blazer and suit pants probably not the best suited for the pub they were in. “Please?”

Picking the pint with three fingers, Regina raised it to her lips, brows arching at the surprisingly not bad beer that touched her tongue.

“Besides.” Ruby added, satisfaction rolling out of her as she placed her elbows on the table, ducking her head swiftly when a waitress walked past the two of them, slightly pushing away a rather loudly group that had been moving closer to their backs. “I heard today there’s a new group playing. Have fun; listen to some music and I promise that if you don’t like it I will be the first to leave. No questions asked.”

“I can’t use that now, can I?”

Rolling her eyes at the drawl on her friend’s voice, Ruby shrugged and took another sip of her beer.

“You can.” She muttered under her breath. “And if you do I promise I will still go with you but…”

Regina shook her head, already knowing what her friend was going to say. A statement she knew it to be true. Staring at the surface of the table and following the circle the pint’s glass had left on it with her index finger, she felt her own shoulders move in a half-hearted shrug.

“Yes, I need to unwind.”

Ruby was probably about to reply to her, but her answer was quickly swallowed by a male voice that resonated all the way from the pub’s counter at the other side of the wall of people that circled them all. Distorted as it was, Regina couldn’t really pick on the words aside from the screams and hoots that followed the words, Ruby being one of them that, lifting the pint up the table, jumped a little on the spot, liquid splashing her fingers as she turned towards Regina with something close to begging eyes.

“Just this song.” She mouthed before pointing at the platform in where a group of five were already climbing to. One of them, a man, one she really didn’t pay much attention to as hers was diverted to the fact she wanted to leave the bar as soon as the song was ended, picked the apparently not-so forgotten bass guitar and slung it over his shoulders with a slow slightly smug smile crossing over his features. A second went directly for the drums, seated behind them and nodding at the other three members.

Which, again, Regina didn’t really pay them all much of attention. Not until she focused on the fifth member, a glint of gold aura around her thanks to the lights directed at her and her mane of blonde air framing slightly rosy cheeks and eyes that Regina couldn’t really tell from this distance but if the suspicion of Ruby having doctored the truth a little and actually staged the whole thing was true she was almost positive that it would be either blue or green.

A suspicion that only grew when she felt a nudge at her side, Ruby’s eyes staring at her with something that could only mean she had actually expected for Regina to fall from the woman currently holding what Regina was pretty sure was an electric guitar.

“Liar.” She screamed over the first strums that rose above the noise around them all. Ruby merely winked at her; knowing full well that her friend would never say no to a woman that screamed Regina’s type from the blonde hair to the nonchalant way she moved, already lost on the music her friend didn’t probably know which type it was.

“Her name’s Emma.” She said, moving closer to Regina, a splash of beer falling onto Regina’s hand, wetting the edge of the blazer’s sleeve. Something Regina didn’t seem to catch as quickly as she would have done any other time. Grinning, she placed her hand atop her friend’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Enjoy the views!”

* * *

Regina knew she had a reason to want to kill both her sister and Ruby. A very good reason involving them dragging her to a pub that was far away from the quieter ones she preferred but, truth to be told, she wasn’t exactly complaining with the effervescent blonde that was domineering the stage with every movement she made. The music wasn’t exactly her style and she truly didn’t get the amount of noise coming out the singer at the moment but she couldn’t really pry her eyes out of the tank-top clothed woman or the fact that Ruby seemed to know her considering how close of the stage she had moved, screaming her name and smiling widely as the blonde’s eyes had widened at the sight, a smile crocked smile appearing on her lips before continuing to play.

She definetely had a reason to kill Ruby. But it didn’t really matter to her. Not when she was already planning on getting her phone number.

Didn’t she need to unwind? Well, she was going to show how much she wanted to.


End file.
